Peter and his Elizabeth
by Kittycat3
Summary: Lame title, lol A week before the Pevensies enter Narnia, a fifth child is found by Aslan. This follows the life of the four, along with their 'adopted' sister, Elizabeth. Will she become something more to Peter? Obviously!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing that is familiar. Except for Elizabeth and Tashosh.

"Wake up, Daughter of Eve. Wake up."

Freezing cold and covered in snow, the girl opened her eyes and saw a sight that was unimaginable.

A lion.

A great big lion was standing over her body. To scared to do anything, Elizabeth Tavington sat up and tried to catch her breath.

What was going to happen? Was this lion going to go for her throat? Would she end up like so many zebras she had seen on the discovery channel?

"Peace, Daughter of Eve. No harm is to come to you. Not so long as you are with me." The lion opened his mouth, and Elizabeth felt a wave of peace fall over her. "Welcome to Narnia, Daughter of Eve. Welcome to the land your own great-mother saw the begininng of. Do you know who I am, child?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I am Aslan. I am the Highest of High Kings. Has no one told you of me? Not Polly?" "Polly? My great-grandmother? I remember mom talking about her. She died in a train accident." Elizabeth stood up and walked with the lion, Aslan.

They walked and walked, talking the entire time until they reached a place completly devoid of winter. Instantly the air became warm, and she could feel the sun shining on her face. She looked around and saw that she was in an encampment. There were silk tents everywhere, and in the middle of the pavilian was an ancient looking stone table. It was here that Aslan presented Elizabeth with a sword and told her the tale of what was to come. Elizabeth thought greatly about what Aslan had told her, and she bravely told Aslan that she would stay and aid this country however she could.

---

Elizabeth woke up one morning a week later, only to hear the voices of three people who were obviously new to the camp. Getting up from her sleeping position, Elizabeth walked out of her silk tent, and out into the large group. She spotted Aslan, surrounded by the entire camp.

Before him, stood three children, two girls and a boy whom Elizabeth took to be siblings. She studied them as they kneeled in front of Aslan. The boy looked to be about her age, with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wrinkled her nose when she saw what he was wearing, though. He had on a brown sweater vest over a white shirt with a grey tie, and black shorts with thick black socks that came just short of his knees.

"We have come...Aslan." The two girls standing on both of his sides kneeled as well. Elizabeth looked at both of them. They were clearly younger then their brother, and both dressed in the same old fashioned style. They were wearing dresses that fell a little passed their knees, and soft looking cream coloured sweaters.

The older girl had golden blonde hair that was up in two braids, and the little one had a piece of her brown hair up in a burgundy ribbon. A chubby little thing, isn't she? Elizabeth thought to herself. She ceased her thoughts as soon as Aslan began to speak.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." Aslan's voice was deep and rich, it made Elizabeth feel all the more calm just to hear it.

"Welcome He-beaver and She-beaver." This made Elizabeth smile. She still couldn't believe that these were all talking animals. She wondered how these three were taking it. She tuned back in when Aslan looked all three of them in the eye.

"But where is the fourth?" He asked. The beaver on Peter's right stepped up.

"He has tried to betray them, Aslan. He has joined with the White Witch." Peter stood up at that comment.

"That was partly my fault, Aslan." He said.

"I was angry with him, and I said things that may have helped him go in the wrong." Aslan said nothing to excuse nor condem Peter, but merely looked at him. The little one, Lucy, piped up. "Please Aslan. Can anything be done to save Edmund?" Edmund? Another brother? 

"All shall be done, Daughter of Eve. But come, there is someone you children must meet." The large crowd, made up of Aslan's followers, parted to allow Aslan to lead the three to Elizabeth, who was now feeling very uncomfortable.

"There is a third Daughter of Eve. One who is the direct kin of the second child who helped found this land. She has come to aid what is in her blood. Come forward, Daughter of Eve." Biting her bottom lip, Elizabeth took four quick steps to meet these new people. Aslan stood to the side, as if to let them introduce themselves. Peter stepped forward and held out his hand. Elizabeth smiled and took it into her own.

"Hello," Peter began. "I'm Peter Pevensie. These are my sisters, Susan and Lucy." He pointed to the blonde and the brunette respectivly. Elizabeth nearly gasped. She had always loved British accents. She dropped her hand and smoothed out her shirt.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Tavington." Peter blinked and looked her up and down. She was dressed very odd for a girl. She was wearing a tight turquiose blouse, pants that were made out of a denim material, which flared out at the bottom, and a sword hanging by her side. Her dark brown hair was in a low ponytail, and her fair skin was already slightly burned from the sun. There was an slight pause before Susan tried to make polite small talk.

"So Elizabeth, where are you from? You don't sound British." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Well, technically I am, I just don't have the accent. My parents moved from London to Victoria when I was born." She looked and saw their blank faces. "It's in Canada." This cleared it up.

"Ugh, I'm so glad that you guys are here. I mean, everyone here has been really nice, but it's totally weird not having any, you know, normal humans around." Elizabeth looked around at the Dryads and Naiads and the rest of the creatures. Peter glanced at Susan and Lucy. Were they thinking what he was thinking?

My word, she speaks very queerly. But his sisters were just smiling warmly at this stranger; obviously they had taken a liking to her. "So I'm guessing that you guys live in Britain?" They nodded.

"Umm, I don't want to be rude, but what's with your clothes? I mean, no offense, but you guys look like kids in those old war videos from the 40's." Her smiled wavered when she saw Susan suddenly look at her strangely. "What? What did I say?"

"That's how we came to be in Narnia. We were evacuated out of London because of the war, and brought to an old house in the country. We entered Narnia through an old wardrobe in a spare room." But...but that's impossible. The war ended like, sixty years ago. Maybe I should keep that to myself. 

"How did you come to Narnia?" Lucy asked her. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the middle of a snowy forrest, with a huge lion standing over me. I was so freaked out out. I think I even started to cry," she laughed. "But I've been here for about a week, and I've gotten used to everything. Isn't this the most beautiful country you've ever seen?"

Susan and Lucy laughed and agreed with her, just as Aslan came over to the group to speak with Peter. As the lion led Peter away, there began preparations for a great feast that was to take place that evening. No one would dream of making the Daughters of Eve do anything, so the girls simply lounged on cushions in the middle of the pavillion.

They were having a nice time chatting away, when they heard one of the Naiads scream and run towards them. They all stood up and tried to see what was the matter.

"A spy," a Dryad cried, pointing to a wolf that had entered the camp. "A spy for the White Witch!" Lucy tugged on Susan's sweater. "Su, your horn. Use your gift from Father Christmas." Susan nodded and brought the horn to her lips. Almost instantly Aslan and Peter came running back.

"Back," Aslan growled. "Let the Prince win his spurs." Elizabeth watched Peter, who did not look like he even knew how to use his sword, rush towards the wolf. Elizabeth thought the wolf was going to win, and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

But to her suprise, Peter had time to duck down and plunge his sword into the beast's heart. A moment later, the wolf lay on the ground, dead. There was loud cheering, until Aslan spotted another wolf in the thicket. He called for all the winged creatures to go after it, as it would be going to the Witch.

"Now is your chance to rescue the second Son of Adam." Lucy jumped up and down.

"Edmund," she cried. "Edmund is to be rescued!" Peter, who was still out of breath, turned to see Aslan before him.

"Son of Adam, you have forgotten to wipe your sword." He blushed, and then bent down to clean the blade on the grass. Aslan commanded Peter to kneel, and his sisters cheered as he was knighted.

"Rise up, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. And, whatever happened, always remember to clean your sword." That night, there was much feasting and merry-making, especially among the four humans. For the three Pevensies knew that their brother would soon be safe; as for Elizabeth, she was just happy that there were other people her own age that she could talk to. They did not go to sleep until very late at night, and when they woke up the next morning, they found Edmund talking with Aslan.

As the others drew near, Edmund rushed to them. "I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. Peter stuck out his hand and Edmund took it. "It's alright." The younger boy looked at his two sisters. "I am sorry." He hugged them both, and then turned to Elizabeth. "Who are you? I'm Edmund." She nodded.

"I know. I'm Elizabeth." They shook hands, which Elizabeth now thought the British did for everything. After the quick introductions, the children all had breakfast, but it was cut short by one of Aslan's Satyrs comming towards them.

"Sire, there is a messanger from the enemy who craves an audiance."

"Let him approach." The Satyr soon returned leading the Witch's dwarf. "What is your message, Son of Earth?"

"The Queen of Narnia wishes saffe conduct to come and speak with you." Said the Dwarf. "On a matter which is as much to you advantage as to hers."

"Queen of Narnia indeed!" Snapped Mr. Beaver. "Of all the cheek..."

"Peace Beaver," said Aslan. "All names will be restored to their proper owners soon enough. Tell your Mistress that I grant her safe conduct on the condition that she leaves her wand behind her at that great oak." The Satyrs walked back with the Dwarf and returned a moment later with the White Witch. The four children who had not seen her felt shudders go down their spines, and Elizabeth gasped sharply.

Peter looked over at her and smiled slightly. This tiny act made Elizabeth feel much more comfortable. Though it was warm and sunny, the air suddenly turned cold, and all the animals growled. There was silence for what seemed like forever, and then the Wutch spoke up. "You have a traitor her, Aslan."

"His offence was not against you," Aslan pointed out.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" The Witch raged.

"Let us say I have forgotten it. Tell us of the Deep Magic," Aslan told her.

"Tell you!" Said the Witch. Her voice had gotten noticibly shriller, and Elizabeth felt she could no longer take the sound of her voice. When the Witch was reminded Aslan about the Deep Magic, Elizabeth's head started to pound. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the conversation between Aslan and the Witch.

"Fall back, all of you, and I will talk to the Witch alone." The pair talked for a great deal of time, and everyone in the camp was waiting nervously. Finally, they came back, and the Witch had a triumphant look on her cold face. She began to walk away, but then turned back to them all.

"But how will I know that this promise will be fufilled?"

"What a foolish question," Lucy whispered to Elizabeth. Aslan just lifted his head and let out a great roar, and the Witch made quite a sight, clearly running for her life. As soon as the Witch had left, Aslan said,

"We must move from this place at once. We shall camp tonight at the Ford of Beruna, for this place shall be used for other purposes."

Everyone was dying to ask Aslan what his arrangment with the Witch was, but everyone also knew better. They had the camp packed up and ready to move by 2 o'clock, and by two-thirty, they were on the move. Peter was walking up front with Aslan getting advice from him for the battle that was to take place. He had been exlaining his plan of battle to Peter for about an hour, when Peter asked him,

"But you will be there yourself, Aslan won't you?"

"I can give you no promise of that," was his solemn answer. Then he continued giving Peter his instructions. Susan, Edmund and Lucy, on the other hand, were walking with Elizabeth. She was glad for the company, she was getting to know them better.

She still kept to herself the fact that where she came from, Or should I say, when? they would all be very elderly, if not dead.

She learned that Peter, who was fifteen like her, was the oldest. Susan, thirteen, was next, followed by the eleven year old Edmund, then nine year old Lucy was last. They told her almost everything about their lives, and Elizabeth was finding herself very jealous of them.

The four siblings all had each other, as well as their parents and a nanny, whereas Elizabeth only had herself. She had been orphaned just a year ago when her parents were killed in a botched robbery attempt.

She had no siblings and no family that was still living, so all she had was herself for awhile, and a very large trustfund. Elizabeth went to a very good school, and had many friends, but it still couldn't make up for having parents. Her story made Susan and Edmund sad, but Lucy just took her hand and smiled.

"I've always wanted another sister. And now I have." And with one act of Lucy's kindness, Elizabeth had a whole new family.

Later that night, Peter and Edmund, finding themselves very much awake, went walking around the new camp. They found Elizabeth with her sheild up and her sword out, sparring with an armed Satyr. Edmund was eager to try out his new weapon, so he asked if her could take the place of the Satyr. Wiping her sweaty brow, Elizabeth smirked.

"If you think you can take me," she joked. Soon, there was a small group of people practicing their sword fighting and archery. They were all at it for many hours, and when the group disbanded, it was just Peter and Elizabeth alone in the new pavilian.

"You're quite good with that sword," he complimented her.

"Thank-you," she said, still panting. "Although, I saw you when you fought that wolf. You're a natural." Peter blushed and shyly smiled. His face was red, he was sweating, and he had long discarded his tie and sweater vest.

"Do you want to keep going?" Elizabeth asked in between yawns. Peter chuckled.

"No, I'm done for the night. I'd say you are, as well. Come on, we both need to get some sleep. Aslan says that the battle will take place tomorrow, most likely." He watched her sheath her sword, and heard her sigh.

"That's why I need practice. I'm so nervous about it. The fighting, I mean. I've never even held a sword until a week ago. What if...what if people are hurt, killed even, because I don't know what I'm doing?" Elizabeth sat down on a fallen log, her shoulders slumped. Peter sat beside her and gave her a soft pat on the back.

"You must not worry so much." Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

"I must not worry! Of course I must worry!" Peter just shrugged.

"Well, you are right, alot is counting on this battle. But I don't think Aslan would let you even near the battlefield if he didn't think you could do it. And to tell you the truth, I'm jolly well scared myself."

This seemed to calm Elizabeth down quite a bit, but to say that she was completly at ease would be quite silly. Breathing deeply, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Damn you and your sensibiliy. Come on," she smirked. Laughing, she stood up from the log and held her hand out to Peter. He took her hand, and gave her a look.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"Well, we do have to get some rest, after all. Tomorrow's a big day." When the pair entered their tent, neither of them noticed that both Susan and Lucy were gone. As they lay down, Elizabeth caught herself staring at Peter.

"Peter?" He rolled over at looked at her, although he couldn't see her very well in the dark. She was snuggled in between Edmund and himself, and Peter could feel her shivering. Now that she had his attention, Elizabeth found she could find nothing to say.

"Goodnight," was all she whispered. When everyone awoke the next morning, they found that Aslan was gone, and Susan and Lucy had gone with him.

It was a cold morning, and everyone was very solemn. They all ate a quick breakfast, and then...waited.

There was nothing more they could do but wait. Armour was on, shields were up, swords were drawn and all was ready for the White Witch and her army. Elizabeth, bored of pacing, walked over to where Peter and Edmund were talking.

"I just wish I knew where those girls were," Peter said to his brother. Edmund shrugged. "They're with Aslan. Wherever he is." Elizabeth was just about to comment on what Edmund had said, when suddenly there was a great screech from behind her. She turned and saw an army of hideous creatures, wer-wolves and hags were in great abundance.

"The Witch!" Peter yelled. "To arms, to arms!"

The fighting began almost immediatly.

Elizabeth had never been in a situation like this before in her life. She was fighting with an Ogre at the moment, and had almost lost her sword twice, if it had not been for a quick duck here and there. When she finished off her Ogre, she took a look around the battlefield. Stone statues littered the ground, and her heart sank when she realized that Peter's army was losing.

Elizabeth shook her dark head when she saw the Witch. She had just finished turning one of Aslan's cheif Satyrs to stone, when she saw Edmund sneak up on her. Surly he would be turned to stone as well.

"Edmund," she screamed out. "No!"

But to her shock, the younger boy brought his sword crashing down onto the Witch's wand, breaking it in two. Elizabeth didn't see what happened next, for a great flying insect came at her, trying to rip out her hair. When she finally sliced off one of it's hideous wings, she turned back to where Edmund had given Aslan's army a huge boost.

To Elizabeth's horror, she saw him laying on the ground, covered in blood. The Witch had stabbed him with her broken wand. Gripping her wand, she fought her way over to the prone boy, whom she already thought of as her little brother. She fell to the groud beside him and gently touched his face.

"Edmund? Edmund, open your eyes. Peter," Elizabeth called. She couldn't see the older boy anywhere and she was looking for anyone that could help. Seeing no one that could do anything, Elizabeth continued to fight, staying close to Edmund to make sure nothing more happened to him. When she finally spotted Peter, he was holding his own against the Witch, who was fighting with a sharp stone knife.

Elizabeth feared for Peter, until she heard a tremendous roar. Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth saw Aslan bounding over hills towards the White Witch. Peter gladly let the Lion take over, and within minutes she was dead after falling off a cliff trying to escape.

Peter and the remaining warriors cheered and allowed themselves a moment to rest. The last of the Witch's army had either fled or gave themselves up. Aslan sought out Peter, and he found Peter sitting with Edmund, who was still in the care of Elizabeth. His face was a nasty shade of green and his eyes were still closed.

"It was all Edmund's doing, Aslan," Peter said. "It would have been lost if it hadn't been for him. He fought his way to the Witch and broke her wand in half. Once he did that, we began to have a shot...if we hadn't have lost so many already."

Aslan called Lucy forward and told her to use her Christmas gift, a vial of healing cordial. She put a few drops into her brother's mouth and watched as Edmund returned to heal in a matter of seconds. While Susan and Lucy went around with Lucy's cordial, Aslan went to work setting right those who had been turned to stone.

Edmund was resting, along with Peter and Elizabeth where just moments before, Aslan had made both Edmund and Elizabeth knights on the battlefield. That night, they slept where they were and the next day, everyone was on the move again. They began marching eastward all day down the side of a great river, and the day after that they reached the mouth of the sea.

They reached the castle of Cair Paravel the next morning, and for the rest of the day, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Elizabeth played on the beach. There was swimming, and games, and Elizabeth had even convinced Peter to help Lucy build a sandcastle.

But the next day was much more dignified. Elizabeth stood in the crowded Great Hall of Cair Paravel, waiting for the soon-to-be Kings and Queens of Narnia.

The Great Hall was very beautiful. The very walls were made of smooth ivory and decorated with bright peacock feathers. The Southern doors, which overlook the lush green mountians were open, and the sounds of many trumpeters could be heard.

The four children walked slowly down the aisle and reached the four thrones. Sitting in their rightful places, Elizabeth was in awe as the great Lion Aslan crowned the four the new rulers of his country. As Aslan went on making speeches, she looked down at her new gown. Elizabeth had chosen it out herself; how Aslan had provided an entire wardrobe for herself, the Pevensies and the rest of the court, she wold never know.

Her gown today was pale green, and made out of fine silk. Her attentions were brought back to the corination when she lifted her eyes and met Peter's.

She felt herself blush a bright scarlet as she smiled at her new King. Peter brushed the hair out of his eyes as he gave her a shy smile of his own. That night there was a great feast in the Banquet Halls of Cair Paravel, and the whole night was filled with laughter and dancing and gaiety.

Gold flashed, precious jems twinkled, and rich wine flowed freely. Peter and Elizabeth were not above having a glass or two, but Peter forbid his siblings from having any.

"Oh, but why Peter?" Susan fussed. "Why won't you let us try any?" Peter just held his head high and grinned.

"Because I'm the eldest. And the High King, and I say so."

"Two hours a King, and already he's a tyrant," Edmund laughed. But he said it with such good cheer that the whole table laughed along with him, even Peter.

When the feast finally ended, attendants to the new royal family led them and Elizabeth to their new quarters. To her surprise, Elizabeth was staying in the same wing as the Pevensies. She tried to protest, but the siblings were adamant.

"Nonsense," Lucy told her. "You are family now. We won't have you staying at the other end of the castle." Smiling, Elizabeth nodded and hugged each of them goodnight. When she came to Peter, she found that she lingered in his arms longer than the others.

Peter felt tingles go down his spine when she whispered, "Sleep tight," into his ear.

Four years later, the Pevensie children had grown into kind and capible rulers of Narnia. They made good laws, and kept the peace, and Peter and Edmund had just won their second great victory.

They, along with their army of course, were able to drive back the fierce giants that dwelled in the north of Narnia when the giants dared to attack the frontier. Susan, Lucy and Elizabeth waited anxiously for the two Kings to return to Cair Paravel. It was always a tense atmosphere when the Kings had to ride into battle.

More often than not, Elizabeth would fight with them, but not this time. Peter himself had requested her to stay behind at Cair.

"A field full of giants, the wrong sort, mind you, is no place for a Lady," he had told her. They were alone in his private study, and he had just told Elizabeth that she was not to follow them into battle.

"But Peter, you know I can handle myself. I've been following you into battles for years."

"And normally I would be glad to have you there. Not this time, though." But Peter had left something unsaid. This was different than the other battles. These were angry, fearsome giants, not just rebel forces or invading Calormenes of the past.

"But Peter..."

"No!" He had practically yelled at her. His voice softened almost instantly.

"Please, Lizzie." She sighed, and accepted her defeat. She could never argue with him when he used his name for her. Besides, he was her High King. His word was law.

"Fine." She walked to him and pulled him into a comfortable hug. "Promise me you'll be careful? After all, I won't be there to look after you." She smirked at Peter before walking out of the room, her blue gown swishing behind her.

Now, she was pacing in the Great Hall with Lucy and Susan sitting calmly on their thrones. Susan, who was now seventeen, had grown into a beautiful teenager. Her golden blonde hair sat in perfect ringlets on her shoulders, and her blue eyes shone with worry.

Lucy, now thirteen, had lost most of her baby fat and now had light brown hair that fell down passed her shoulders. Today she had it up, except for a long strand, which she kept on tugging every so often.

"I don't get how you to can be so bloody calm," Elizabeth was still pacing, and had now taken to ranting. To everyone at Court, especially the visiting Nobles from Telmar and Calormen, Elizabeth was nothing like a Lady at Cair Paravel should be.

At ninteen years old, she was not graceful, nor dis she posses the delicate beauty all the rest of the Ladies had. No one could fathom why she, who held so many titles in the Court, insisted on going on all the war campains with the Kings.

Even Queen Susan, who was a superior archer, did not venture onto the battlefield, unless it was to inspire the troops.

Lucy had to contain her giggles as she watched Elizabeth pace back and forth in front of the thrones.

"Why aren't they back yet? They were suppose to be back half and hour ago!"

"Elizabeth," Susan said gently. "You needn't worry. Peter and Edmund can take care of themselves. They most likely stopped for a rest." Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, you're probably right." But she continued to pace none the less.

"Do you think he knows?" Lucy whispered to her sister.

"Who? Knows what?"

"Peter." Lucy replied. "Do you think he knows how Beth feels for him?" Susan still didn't know what Lucy was talking about.

"What do you mean, Lu?" Lucy just gave a tiny smile.

"Isn't it obvious? She loves him. She loves Peter." Rolling her eyes, Susan shook her blonde head.

"Oh, don't be silly Lucy. Elizabeth could never feel for him that way. He is like a brother to her." Lucy was going to dissagree, but the impending sound of trumpets beat her to it.

"Oh finally," Elizabeth cried. "They're back!" He's back, she thought to herself. For Lucy was right, Elizabeth had grown to love Peter over the course of the four years. At first, she had chalked it up to just brotherly love, and then was shocked to feel that it was much more than that. Brotherly love was what she felt for Edmund. What she felt for Peter was much different.

To bad he's never going to feel the same as I do. Well, at least I get to look at him. 

That thought made her smile. Peter had grown into the most handsome man Elizabeth had ever seen. After years of fighting with heavy swords, his arms had developed muscles that made Elizabeth melt. He kept his face clean shaven, and for that she was thankful.

"Don't ever grow a beard, Peter," she had once joked to him. Susan, Lucy and Elizabeth ran down to the front gates to meet the Kings and their army. Elizabeth threw herself into Peter's arm the second she saw him.

"Thank God you're alright." Then she broke apart from him, looking embarassed.

"You guys. I mean, thank God you guys are alright." She hugged Edmund then, and the brothers in turn hugged both of their sisters. Walking back into the castle, Lucy fell back from the rest, beside Edmund.

Over the past four years Edmund and Lucy had grown very close and it was Edmund, not Peter, that Lucy came to with all her problems.

"I say Ed, I need to talk to you about something. About Beth." Edmund stopped walking and held his sister by the elbow. "It's her and Peter, isn't it?"

Lucy's brown eyes widened. "So you agree with me? You can see how she loves him?" Edmund wiped the sweat off of his face and shook his head. "Well, I don't know about how Beth feels, but I do know how Peter feels about her."

"He told you?" Lucy asked. Edmund sat down beside one of the great fountians. "He didn't have to. I can see it everytime he talks about her. And he talks about her alot, you know. At least, to me." Lucy played with the strand of her hair and sat beside her brother.

"What shall we do about it, then?" Edmund scratched his head.

"Gosh, I don't know. We have to get them to admit their feelings for one another somehow."

"I agree," Lucy told him. "But how are we to do it?" The pair sat in silence for a moment, just thinking. "I've got it," yelled Edmund, standing up. Lucy followed him when he ran into the Royal stables. The stables held more then two hundred horses, both talking and dumb.

"Tell me Ed. What are you planning?" Edmund got a mischevious grin on his face. "Well, you know how Beth is still a bit frightened for horses, even after all this time?" Lucy nodded her head. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Edmund leaned over and whispered his plan to Lucy.

Her lips turned up into a little smile. "Oh Ed, you're a genius!"

A week later, after Peter and Edmund had gotten a chance to rest a bit, the youngest King and Queen decided to put their plan into action. It all began at the lunch table. Edmund and Lucy entered the room and noticed the same things. Susan had taken the seat in between Elizabeth and Peter, which normally would never happen.

Elizabeth was biting her bottom lip, which was her nervous habit, and discretly glimpsing at Peter. Peter on the other hand was running his hand through his hair, his own nervous habit, and was also stealing glances at Elizabeth.

Edmund gave Lucy the signal as they sat down, a tug on his ear. Lucy cleared her throat and smiled. "My, it's such a lovely afternoon, I say, what do you all think of going for a ride?" Edmund waited a moment before saying his line.

"What a brilliant idea, Lu. I'll have the horses readied at once." He motioned to one of his Gentlemen to send the message. Susan was all for it, but Peter had barely heard a word.

"What was the Lucy? Riding, yes, sounds fun." Peter gave his answer half-heartedly. Elizabeth, however, was more hesitant. "Riding? As in on a horse? I don't know about that."

"Oh come on, Elizabeth. It will be fun," her 'sister' Susan told her.

"But you know I'm still not that comfortable on a horse."

Edmund motioned to Peter, as if to tell him it was up to him. Peter lay his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Lizzie, you'll be fine, I promise." Damn him and that damn nickname! 

She narrowed her hazel eyes at the High King. "Ugh, fine. I'll go." Perfect, Edmund thought. This is already going splendidly. 

As the girls left the room, Peter held his brother back. "Oh Ed, what am I to do?" He put his head in his hands and sighed. Edmund sat back down in his chair, across from Peter. He decided to play it dumb.

"What do you mean?" He met Edmund's eyes, and then looked away. "Nothing, nothing. Nevermind." Edmund grinned and stood up.

"Alright then, I'd better dash. See you later." That left Peter at the breakfast table by himself.

"You should just tell her how you feel." He said aloud. He then shook his head at himself. "No, I could never. It would ruin everything. She could never feel the same as I do, after all."

Peter was very confused about his feelings for Elizabeth. They had changed very suddenly, almost two years ago. He had been sitting in the Throne Room with Susan, Edmund and Lucy, when Elizabeth had entered the room. She smirked at them, like she always did and gave them all a grand curtsy. It made them all laugh, as usual, as they told her not to do such things. Everything was normal, until he looked over at Elizabeth.

It was like Peter had just seen her for the first time. Despite himself, Peter could not pay any attention to what was going on that day. All he had wanted to do was gaze at the girl who had become a part of his family.

Her coffee coloured hair fell in soft waves down the back of her red gown, and her green-brown hazel eyes sparkled with laughter as she watched the gypsy dancers from Archenland.

Elizabeth had felt eyes on her, and she turned to see Peter watching her. She instantly started to blush, and she had given him a shy smile, the one she saved especially for him.

It made Peter's heart beat race just to think of the memory. Little did he know, Elizabeth was sitting in her quarters engrossed in that same memory of Peter. She had just gotten ready and was waiting for Lucy to come and get her.

Later that afternoon, the five of them all met at the stables. Edmund, as a part of the plan, chosen a new horse for Elizabeth. The horse came from Archenland, and was still not broken in all the way. Elizabeth watched as her horse wouldn't stop prancing around.

"This is my horse? Edmund, you're crazy!" Edmund didn't say anything as Elizabeth took a breath and got on her horse. As the five started out, Elizabeth's horse seemed to settle down.

"Bugger all," Edmund whispered to Lucy. "I was hoping the horse would do our work for us." Lucy seemed doubtful.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Ed." He just waved a hand at her.

"Don't be daft, Lucy. This is a foolproof plan. What could go wrong?" About an hour into their ride, Edmund decided to put the last bit of the plan into motion. Looking to see if no one would see him, he pulled out a slingshot that he had borrowed from a young saytr. He took aim, glanced at Lucy, and then let a tiny rock go.

It whized through the air and hit it's traget, the back end of Elizabeth's horse. It had the desired effect and her horse reared up and whinnied. Elizabeth screamed, her eyes were filled with fear. The horse reared again, and then broke out in a gallop.

"Lizzie!" Peter cried.

He kicked his horse into a gallop and tried to catch up to her. Edmund and Lucy shared a smile; their plan had worked. Peter would catch up to Elizabeth and stop her horse, they would hug, and Peter would say how scared he was for her. Then Elizabeth would start to cry, and she would tell Peter how she felt about him. Then the rest would take care of itself.

Susan took a moment to look at the others before they tried to catch up to Peter. They heard another loud scream and then a thump. Susan found them first, followed by Lucy and Edmund. Edmund's smile face turned into a pale face full of guilt when he saw that the scene was different then what it should have been.

Instead of Peter's arms wrapped around Elizabeth, he saw his brother kneeling on the ground next to Elizabeth's unconcious body. Lucy stared in horror at what she and her brother had caused. Her eyes filled with tears as she got off of her horse.

"Peter, is she...is she..." Lucy couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'.

"No. She's alive. We have to get her back to the castle, now. Susan, ride back to Cair as fast as you can. Make ready the doctors." Susan nodded, turned her horse around made for the castle.

As gently as he could, Peter lifted Elizabeth into his arms. Lucy gasped when she saw the Elizabeth's head had landed on a rock, and it was covered with her blood.

"Edmund, help me get her onto my horse." Edmund jumped off his horse and ran to help, while Lucy grabbed the reins of Elizabeth's now grazing horse.

The ride back to the castle was like agony for Peter. He was walking his horse, but he was afraid if they went any faster that it could further hurt Elizabeth. When they finally reached Cair Paravel, the doctors were there to meet them.

"Quickly, now. Give the Lady to us." These seven men were considered by some, themselves especially, to be the most modern men in Telmarine medicine. Giving Elizabeth to the doctors, Peter looked down at his shirt. Her head had been resting on his chest, and now there was a small blood stain.

He jumped off his horse and raced into the castle. "Good God, Edmund, look what we've done." Lucy gave the horse to the stablehand and ran up to her brother.

"Edmund, I told you we shouldn't have done that. We have to tell Peter what happened." Edmund spun around and he looked at Lucy, shocked.

"Are you mad? Peter would have our heads on pikes. Well, at least mine, I'd say."

"Well, I'm going to tell him." Edmund grabbed onto her hand. "No Lu, you can't. At least not yet. I'll tell him, alright. I will." Lucy nodded.

"Well, you jolly well better."

With that, they both walked up to Elizabeth's quarters. They found Peter, of course, and Susan sitting outside of her room.

Well, Susan was sitting.

Peter was pacing like a caged tiger at the zoo. Reminds me of Beth, waiting for him to come home. 

"What are you out here for?" Edmund asked the two.

"Because the bloody prats won't let us in!" Yelled Peter. Susan tried to calm her brother down, but to no avail.

"I'm the bloody High King, I should be allowed in." As he continued to pace, he looked less and less like the High King and more like a young man worried sick about his beloved, for that was what he was.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened and the doctors walked out. Before Peter could pounce on them, Queen Susan took control.

"Master doctors, how is the Lady Elizabeth?" All of the men gave little bows to the Kings and Queens.

"The Lady lives. She will not wake for many hours, but...she will wake." Peter did not even wait until the doctors had left, he ran straight into Elizabeth's rooms. His siblings watched as their older brother sat by Elizabeth's side holding her hand.

Susan was forced to leave to attend to matters in the Throne room, but not before Lucy whispered, "I told you so," into her ear.

As Peter sat by her side, Edmund's' guilt was steadily growing. He loved Beth like his own sister, and here he had almost caused her death.

Finally, it was just to much, and he realized that he had to tell Peter what he had done.

"Will you at least come with me, Lu? He won't kill me with you there."

Making his way to Beth's rooms he silently prayed to Aslan that Peter would not have him executed. Knocking on the door, Edmund entered and cleared his throat.

"I say Peter, I need a word." Getting up from his chair, Peter came over to where his brother and sister were standing nervously.

"Listen Peter, I have to tell you something." With one raised eyebrow from the High King, Edmund spilled his guts about everything. The plan, the rock, everything.

Peter's eyes filled with fury as he drew his brother up by his shirt collars. Edmund believed that if his brother could, Peter would truly have him executed.

"Peter, please." Lucy cried, rushing towards them. "He did not mean for this to happen, honestly."

"I don't care. this beast almost killed the woman I..." Peter clamped his mouth shut and let Edmund go. Edmund then thought of something to calm his brother down.

"Do you know that she loves you, too?" There was silence in the room, until Peter shook his head with anger.

"Just...get out of my sight." He continued to stand in that spot until they had left.

"Don't be so hard on him," said a raspy voice from behind. Peter whipped around to find Elizabeth half-sitting up in her bed. "He didn't mean for it to happen." He rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Lizze, I'm so sorry. How are you feeling?" She put her hand over Peter's. "I feel fine, only a headache, now. How long was I out of it?"

"About four hours, now. Lizzie, I was so afraid..." Elizabeth laughed, and then winced. "You mean the great High King Peter was scared?"

"Of course I was. I...I thought I might loose you." He said, almost in a whisper. She looked into Peter's chocolate brown eyes.

"You could never loose me." Peter's hand had moved up to her face, and his thumb was now stroking Elizabeth's cheek.

"Oh, bugger it all," she heard him mutter.

Before she could ask what he meant, Peter pulled her head towards him and drew her lips to his. After the initial shock wore off, Elizabeth's eyes closed and she let herself kiss Peter back. Her hand lifted up and she began to gently run her fingers through Peter's soft brown hair.

When they broke apart, Peter rested his forehead on Elizabeth's.

"Lizzie, I...I love you. I've loved you for such a long time." When she heard this, Elizabeth couldn't help but burst into tears.

Peter broke away and looked at her. By the Lion, was I wrong? Oh, I could not take it if I were. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"What is it Lizzie? What's wrong?" Elizabeth sniffed and shook her head.

"No no, nothing's wrong. It's just...you don't know how much I've been longing to tell you the exact same thing." Peter let out a relieved sigh and kissed her on her forehead.

"Peter..." Elizabeth started to cry again. "I love you so much. So much," she repeated as Peter kisssed her once more.

"Are you alright to walk, love?"

"What do you mean? Oh, right," she let out a soft laugh. "The head injury thing. Yes, I feel better, now. On top of the world, actually." Helping her out of her bed, Peter handed Elizabeth her cloak to put over her silk nightgown. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Peter winked. "It's a surprise." He led her down many hallways and passages until finally he made her stop. "Wait here?"

Rolling her eyes, she grinned and nodded. Peter opened the small door and went it. The room that he entered was one of the Royal jewel houses. Remembering where then tiny box was, Peter grabbed it and ran back to Elizabeth. He bid her to follow him again, and he took her to one of the great balconies.

"Peter, it's freezing out here, and I'm in my nightgown. What are you up to?" Peter's face broke out into a smile.

"Elizabeth," he kneeled down before her, and her jaw insantly dropped.

"I kneel before you not as the High King, but as a man in love. I would be the happiest chap in all of Narnia, if you would be my wife." He pulled out the box and gave it to Elizabeth.

She opened it to reveal a silver ring with a tiny silver lily perched on the top. It was given to him by Queen Nyah of Archenland.

"T'is for the woman that you love with all your heart and soul, your Majesty. Only then will the box be able to open," she had told him.

"Oh my."

Elizabeth slowly put on the ring and flung her arms around Peter.

They were married on a cliff overlooking the sea.

Peter looked every inch the High King that he was. He was dressed in fine gold mail, given to him by the Dwarves, and a royal blue tunic with the crest of a lion embroidered on his chest. On his head he wore a golden crown set with matching sapphires.

Elizabeth wore a white silk gown with a scarlet trim and belt, with full sleeves reaching down to the ground. On her head, she wore a silver circlet set with small rubies. Her dark hair was in a long braid entwined with strings of pearls.

As her hazel eyes met his brown ones, Peter gave her hand a quick sqeeze. Edmund stood to the side, along with Susan and Lucy. The Court of Cair Paravel was bursting with happiness for their King.

In the crowd, there was the Princess of Archenland, King Lune's sister. He could not be there himself, for he was still in deep mourning after the passing of his wife.

From Calormen stood the Prince Rabadash, although he paid more attention to Queen Susan than to the wedding.

A few of the Ladies were crying, but not tears of joy. Some of them had beleived that they could be the ones to marry King Peter.

After the ceremony and one of the greatest feasts Narnia had ever seen, the new Royal couple left on Peter's own ship, the Mawdelyn, to spend their honeymoon on the island of Galma. While they were there, they stayed at the castle of Prince Delian, the governor of the island.

Two weeks into it, the couple was having a lovely picnic on a blanket, underneath the shade of a weeping willow tree. Peter was leaning against the trunk with Elizabeth's head in his lap. With his eyes closed, he was running his fingers through his new wife's long tresses.

"Peter?"

"Yes, love?" came the lazt reply.

"Do you ever wish you could stay like this forever? You know, to give up the stress of being High King, and just...be?" Peter opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"No. No, I don't think I ever could. Besides," he grinned. "I would become so very bored doing this day after day."

Sitting up, Elizabeth glared at her husband. "Oh, is that so? Are you say that you're bored on our honeymoon?" She stood up and put her hand on her hip.

"Fine, if that's how you feel." She started to walk away, when Peter called her back.

"Lizzie wait, I was only joking. Come back."

Gathering her yellow gown into her hands, Elizabeth stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Come catch me, then."

Giggling, she winked and started to run. Peter was up and after her in the blink of an eye and he caught up to her quickly. As he tried to grab her arm, they both tripped and fell to the ground.

Laughing, they rolled down a small hill a few meters until the ground became flat again. Elizabeth landed on her back, with Peter leaning over her. He was about kiss her whe she pulled away.

"Are you still bored?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You, my love, are the most tiresome queen in all the realm." When Peter said this, Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

Pushing Peter off, she got up off the ground. "Oh my God. You're right. I mean, I knew that's how it worked, but I didn't even think..."

She started to babble, until Peter grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Lizzie, compose yourself. Breathe." Nodding, Elizabeth visably calmed down.

"I never dreamed that I would ever become a Queen, that's all. It's alot to take. I've never understood how you four took to it as quickly as you did."

"Well, you must not fuss about it. You'll be a great Queen, Lizzie."

Grinning like a fox, Peter lifted Elizabeth into his arms and took her back to their tree.

As he lay her down, he put his mouth to her ear. "Caught you," he whispered.

Peter met her soft lips with his own, and Elizabeth sighed as he began to unlace her dress.

A week later, Peter and Elizabeth were back on the Mawdelyn on their way back to Cair Paravel. When they returned to Narnia, Aslan was there to greet them and to crown Elizabeth the High Queen.

No one could deny that Elizabeth had looked radiant as she walked down the aisle, although the new Queen started off on the wrong foot when she tripped over her own robe.

Nervously laughing it off, Elizabeth made it to the throne that Aslan had created for her. Her face was ashen white until the crowd began to cheer her name. I will become a good queen, she promised herself.

Eight years later, Elizabeth had made good on her promise. As the High Queen, she was adored by every animal in Narnia. They gave her the name 'Elizabeth the kind.'

She made it her personal buisness to see that none of her subject were treated unkindly or unfairly.

At twentyseven, she had finally learned the art of gracfulness that she had always, in secret, longed to possess. She was kind and gentle, and yet she also served on her husband's council of war, along with her brother-in-law.

On that day, they (minus Edmund) were in a meeting about a new threat. People had been reporting all throughout the countryside, there had been various raids by a large number of were-wolves.

"My Lords, may we ajourn until a later date? These beasts vex me so, I must have time to reflect upon them."

The Lords agreed, and exited the room. Peter escorted Elizabeth out into the orchard that resided in the courtyard. Plucking an apple off the tree, he gave it to his wife.

"Here you are, my love. I present this to you, for you are the apple of my eye." Elizabeth laughed at Peter's corny comment.

"Ahh, but have you forgetten, Peter? In three months, you shall have a son or daughter to dote on." Peter donned a smile and laid a hand on his wife's swelled stomach.

"T'is such a blessing, Lizzie. Have you contmeplated on any names, by chance?"

"Why, yes, actually, I have. What do you think about Eugene?" Elizabeth was of course joking, but Peter didn't have to know that. She loved seeing the looks on her husband's face when she joked with him.

"No nephew of mine will bear the name Eugene," said King Edmund, comming out from behind the corner. At twentythree years old, Edmund was at last considered a man, in Narnian standards.

Edmund had been a man in Peter's eyes, however, ever since he had owned up to hitting Elizabeth's horse with the rock.

He had a head of wheat-blonde hair which he, like Peter, kept cut short and tanned skin with a splash of frekles across the bridge of his nose.

"Royal brother, what brings you to the orchard on this day?" Edmund came forward and embraced his brother and sister-in-law.

"I came to bid my farewell to you both, for I leave for Calormen within the hour." Elizabeth had almost forgot.

"By the Lion's mane, how could it have slipped my mind? Edmund, I wish you the best of luck on your trip as an ambassador for Narnia." Edmund nodded. He was being accompanied by Susan, who was just going as an, "excuse to see the foolish prince, Rabadash," Peter had fumed at her one evening.

"My foolish sister fancies herself in love with the Tisroc's eldest son." Both Edmund and Elizabeth saw the look on Peter's face.

"Husband, if she loves the Prince, then why should you stand in her way? But perhaps her visit to Calormen will give her a chance to see him as you (and the rest of us) do, and this problem shall work itself out. Edmund, I shall see you when you return. I feel I am in need of a rest."

Edmund bid goodbye to the High King and Queen as they walked out of the orchard and into the castle.

"Prince Eugene?" He shuddered to himself. "O Aslan, please forbid it."

By the next day, it was just Peter and Elizabeth in the Throne room. Lucy had been visiting her friend, Princess Gwyneth, in Telmar. She was to be back in Narnia the next night.

Peter and Elizabeth were sitting on their thrones when a messanger burst through the door and fell into a kneeling position.

"Your Majesties..." he panted. "Giants...Northen boarders...invading..." Peter stood up.

"Are you saying that the giants are making trouble again?" The man nodded. "Yes, Sire." Peter's face looked grave. He turned to his wife, who was visably worried.

"Lizzie, love, you know I must go." Elizabeth didn't say anything. She just reached up and stroked her husband's cheek and nodded. She waited until Peter had left the room, and she felt a single tear roll down her face.

That night he came to her. She was out on the same balcony that he had asked her to marry him on.

"Lizzie?"

She turned to her husband.

"When do you leave?" Peter sighed. "Daybreak tomorrow. You needn't worry, though. We defeated them once, we will do it again." Elizabeth turned and hugged her husband tight.

"I know. I do. It's just, I worry so much whenever you go to battle. Especially when I am not there to protect you." Peter kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Cheeky thing, aren't you? Here, I have something for you." Peter took something out of his pocket and gave it to Elizabeth.

"Aiden, the chieften of the Mer-people presented it to me. A gift for your queen, he told me." Turning her around, Peter tied the clasp of the necklace. It was a very simple thing, but to Elizabeth it was the most precious gift she had been given, other than her wedding ring.

It was a simple scallop shell strung on a leather strand. The shell was white, and it was polished so well that it reflected the moonlight. When they went to sleep, it was in each other's arm.

When ELizabeth awoke, she was alone in her quarters.

Without saying a word, she got up and dressed in preparation for the day ahead. She hated it when she was alone in Cair Paravel. Oh well. At least dear Lucy will return this evening. 

As luck would have it, however, Lucy had returned earlier then expected and was back in the castle by midday.

"Beth!" Called Lucy "Beth, how big you have gotten!" Lucy jumped off her horse and was in her sister-in-laws arms.

Elizabeth looked at her. Lucy had grown up right before her eyes, and was now twenty.

"Lucy. How was Telmar, and Gwyneth?" Lucy took the next hour telling Elizabeth all about her trip; what she did, who she saw, everything. Elizabeth grinned at Lucy's eagerness.

The two women spent the next three weeks in celebration. After all, how often to do two fun-loving Queens have the run of the castle?

Then it all came to a halting stop.

Edmund and Susan returned, only to have Edmund and Lucy leave to fight over two hundred Calormenes with the intent of invading Archenland. Peter was still waging war with the giants, but they were putting up much more of a fight then the Narnian army had expected.

Elizabeth was sick with worry for Peter. Edmund and Lucy as well, of course, but her husband had been away for so long. Susan and Elizabeth had been walking along the beach one afternoon when they saw a fell sight on the sea.

"By the Lion...Sister, can you see what I cannot? What is that upon the sea?" Elizabeth squinted.

"Is that...a ship? Why, it is. It's a Calormene ship."

Susan gasped. "A war ship! Oh, it is a war ship! He has come for me, the devil!" Susan broke out into a run back towards the castle. "Susan!" Elizabeth cried. She could not run that fast in her condition, and when she made it into the castle, Elizabeth saw Susan readying the remaining troops.

"If that beast thinks he can have me stolen away, surely he is quite mad! We will show him that we do indeed have swords and spears in Narnia!"

She turned to Elizabeth. "You had best get to a safe location, Royal sister, for I do not trust these Calormenes anymore."

Elizabeth hugged Susan, and then ran for her and Peter's quarters. The time passed so very slowly, until Elizabeth heard the beginnings of a battle. She didn't know what to make of what was going on, until the doors to her chambers were broken down.

About twenty Calormene soldiers rushed into her bedroom with their curved swords drawn. Having no weapon with her and with her child to think of, Elizabeth quickly hid in her wardrobe.

Covering her mouth to stifle her heavy breath, she waited until she could hear them leaving. Unfortunatly for the High Queen, that did not happen. The wardrobe door swung open, and four strong arms dragged her out into the open.

"Blessed Tisroc (may he live forever) what do we have here? A barbarian queen, the perfect ransom." The soldiers laughed.

"You dare to call me the barbarian?" She spat out. "When it is you who have invaded my home with the intent to hold me for ransom!" She spat in the eyes of one of her captors and attempted to kick the other, but to no avail.

Although she did get free, Elizabeth had no where to run. She was taken by the arms once again, and she was struck from behind with something heavy.

When she opened her eyes, Elizabeth was in a dark cell with no one but herself.

Or so she thought.

"Oh, Highness, you have awoke at last." A tiny man with a thick Calormene accent came hobbling in front of her cell.

"Why have you taken me prisoner? In the name of Aslan, I demand to know!" The tiny man laughed. "We do not speak the name of that demon. You are in the private cells of the Tisroc (may he live forever). You are a great prize to the Prince, Tashosh."

"I am no man's prize," she spat. The old man waggled a finger at her and smiled. "Ahh, but you are the perfect bargaining chip for the Prince Rabadash." Elizabeth was enraged when she heard this.

"Does that swine think he can propose a trade? The Queen Susan in exchange for me?" The old man bent over with laughter. "The perfect plan, is it not? The Tisroc (may he live forever) has prevented open war, and his shining son will gain a wife."

Elizabeth flew to the bars and sneered. "You fool! When the High King learns of this trechary, open war will be upon you, and you shall be crushed! Do you honestly believe that the High King will stand for his wife being held prisoner, or his sister being traded like a common slave!"

The man just rolled his eyes. "Well, until we hear your barbarin King knocking on the gates of Tashbaan, I suggest you sit back down." He rapped her on the fingers with his cane, and left her alone in the cell.

By the Lion's mane, what is to become of Susan and I? 

She had been in her cell for almost a week when Elizabeth was visited by the Prince Tashosh. He was a young man, maybe only seventeen at the oldest. He looked very much like his older brother Rabadash, with dark skin and a dark curving beard.

He entered her cell wearing white robes and a white turban with a bright blue feather. He did not even address her as a queen, he just looked down at her.

"It seems that your King does not care for you after all." Elizabeth glared up at him from her postion on the ground. "Unless you have come to your senses and decided to release me, Prince, I would advise for you not to speak with me until you address me according to my rank as High Queen of Narnia." Tashosh stood quite, until he slapped Elizabeth scross the face.

"Silence, barbarian."

Spitting up blood, Elizabeth looked his straight in his amber eyes.

"Peter with kill you for that," she said, deadly calm. "He will run his sword through your worthless belly, and I will watch you die." Shaking with rage, Tashosh pushed his lips in a straight line.

"You were to be a great prize, you know. By capturing you, I would have won honour with my brother and father by bringing back my brother's beloved." He sneered at her. "But it seems that my plans have been ruined. My brother's queen will not set foot again in Calormen. And what shall become of you, Your Majesty?" He sneered.

"I should like having a queen as my new slave." Elizabeth tried to stand up, but he pushed her back down.

"I will never be a slave to scum like you!"

Quick as a flash, Tashosh lifted his leg back and gave Elizabeth the hardest kicks in the stomach that he could. Elizabeth's vision went black, and she saw stars. No! 

Her arms instantly went around her stomach, and Tashosh laughed. It made Elizabeth's blood run cold.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you are with child." Still laughing, Prince Tashosh left the cell. Elizabeth found the strength to stand but when she saw the blood at her feet, she knew what had happened. She took a step and then collapsed.

Only then did she begin to sob. With tears streaming down her dirty face, Elizabeth pounded her hands against the stone wall. "Noooo!" He screams echoed down the halls of the prison. Holding her stomach, the now defeated High Queen cried herself to sleep.

Elizabeth did not wake for another two days. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see who was in her cell with her.

"Aslan?" Stuggling to her feet, Elizabeth bowed to him. "My Lord, have you come to our...my rescue?" She bit her tounge, remembering that her child was no longer with her. Aslan nodded his great head.

"Yes, Daughter of Eve, I am here to bring you home."

"Oh Aslan, why has Peter not come for me?" Aslan looked at the Queen. "I would not have him start a war. I have dealt with the young Prince myself," He growled. Breathing on the stone wall, Elizabeth watched with tired eyes as it dissapeared.

"Quickly Daughter of Eve, climb on my back." She numbly did as she was told and she closed her eyes. The feel of Aslan's soft mane against her cheek was to much, and Elizabeth fell asleep again.

When she woke up, she was in her own bed, surrounded by her husband and her family. Peter was sitting by her head, and he was actually crying. No doubt the doctors had told him the news. Edmund was pacing, touching the hilt of his sword every so often. Lucy was comforting a grieving Susan, who was crying that it was all her fault.

"Pe...Peter?"

Her voice sounded hoarse and far away. Peter's head sprang up and he stared into his wife's tearfilled eyes.

"Lizzie." Peter the Magnificent, the High King, began to sob.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth didn't say anything. She just watched as Peter let out what he was feeling about her capture, and their lost child.

Over the next two years, Elizabeth began to pull out of Court life. She stopped joining the other four in the Throne room every morning, and although she knew she shouldn't have done it, Elizabeth had stopped holding war councils with Peter.

It wasn't as if her country didn't mean anything to her, it was just that she felt she didn't have the strenght or energy anymore. Peter did not know what to do for his wife. It was as if she were wasting away, and he felt he could not do anything to help her.

Edmund and Lucy had been doing everything they could think of to try and cheer there sister up, but nothing worked. Over the years, Susan had drifted further and further away from Elizabeth, because she still felt like the whole mess was her fault.

Peter found her one night sitting on the beach. "My love," he called to her. "What ailes you? Why are you out in the cold on this night?"

Elizabeth looked up at her Peter, her husband of over ten years. She smiled at him; a real smile this time, not simply the ghost of one.

"I am in the deepest of thought, my most royal husband. I have disgraced Narnia, but I will do so no longer."

Peter felt hope rising in his chest. Could it be? Was this the recovery of his wife's spirit that he had been praying for?

"Sire, I will make this solemn vow to you. I vow to be the Queen that I once was, before I became so full of melancholy." Peter let a whoop of laughter excape his throat. He brought Elizabeth into his arms for a tight embrace. Her cheek brushed pleasently up against Peter's short beard.

"Peter, shall we go for a ride tomorrow? I feel the fresh air may do me some good." Peter nodded. "Of course, Lizzie. Out royal siblings shall join us as well." Peter led Elizabeth back to the rooms for the night.

The next morning, Peter saw that his wife looked better than she had in a long time. Her once pale face had regained it's colour, and her eyes were sparkling once again.

"Aslan appeared to me in a dream," she told Peter with a smile. "It is through that dream that I found the courage to break out of my saddness." Peter kissed Elizabeth's fingers.

"That means the world to me, Lizzie." Clasping on Elizabeth's heavy red cloak, Peter led her down to the stables, where Edmund, Susan and Lucy were waiting.

"Brother," they told him, "We are to hunt the elusive Whtie Stag on this day." They had been at the hunt for half the day when they finally caught sight of him.

"Fair Consorts," said Peter. "Let us follow this beast into the thicket on foot."And so they got off their horses, tied them up, and walked into the woods. As soon as they had entered it, Susan said, "Brothers and sisters, here is a great marvel, for I seem to see a tree of iron."

Looking closer, King Edmund corrected her. "Madame, if you look well upon it, you may see it is a pillar of iron with a lantern set on the top."

"By the Lion's mane, what a stange device," Elizabeth said aloud.

"And yet," said Lucy, "It will not leave my mind that I have spied this iron tree on a past occasion. It stays with me that if we pass this post and latern, we shall find either strange adventures, or else some great change of our fortunes."

So the five Kings and Queens walked on, past the lamp post. The next moment, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all came tumbling out of the wardrobe and into the empty spare room.

They were no longer Kings and Queens in their hunting apparel, but the four children they had once been. They looked each other up and down, and realised that they were back in the English countryside.

They were all speechless, until Peter's eyes went wide.

"Lizzie!" He cried as he ran back into the wardrobe. The others heard him pounding the back of it.

"Lizzie! Elizabeth!" He came out of the wardrobe with tears threatening to fall.

"She's gone," he whispered. "She's gone."

After they had told the Professor about the missing coats, the old man had called Peter back into the study. "Ahh, young man. You have left something much more precious behind, haven't you?"

Peter sighed and sat down in one of the cushy chairs.

"Yes sir. Elizabeth...Lizzie. She is...that is, she was my wife."

The Professor nodded. He understood.

"Mister Pevensie, understand this. Just as you will find yourself back in Narnia again one day, remember one thing. You will see her again one day, too. Do not fear. You will be reunited with your love...all in good time."

The Professor winked at Peter, and Peter smiled in return. He left the room to go find his brother and sisters. They would help him get through the loss, until he found Lizzie again.


	2. Chapter 2

After their second summer with Professor Kirke, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were back to the train station, ready to go off to school. Over the past two summers, Peter had cheered up after the trip back from Narnia, but he still wasn't quite the same. To Edmund, it was like a big part of him was missing, and he knew that part was Elizabeth. So that four sat, waiting for the train, when Lucy gave a sharp cry.

"What's up, Lu?" Asked Edmund. But then he broke off and made a noise similar to Lucy's. "What on earth..." began Peter.

"Susan, I say, stop it."

"I'm not touching you," protested Susan. "Something is pulling _me. _Oh, oh! Stop it!" Everyone looked at each other's white faces.

"Look sharp," shouted Edmund. "This is magic, I can tell by the feeling. Everyone lock hands and keep together." The next moment, the luggage, the platform, the station had completely vanished. The four children, holding hands, found themselves standing in the middle of a wodded place.

"Oh Peter, do you think we could be back in Narnia?" Lucy asked her older brother, her hands clasped together in hope.

"It might be anywhere," he answered truthfully. "I can't see a yard in all these trees. Let's try and get into the open, if there is one." With some difficulty, they stumbled out of the thicket and found themselves at the edge of the wood. A few meters away, a calm sea was washing up on a snady beach, making no sound at all. They all stood smelling the sea air.

"By Jove," said Peter. "This is good enough."

Minutes later, they were all barefoot and wading in the ocean. A little later, the sensible Susan had mentioned the obvious; they should begin to make plans. They found that they had only two lunches among the four of them. After a fair bit of exploring, the four children found that they were indeed on an island, and that they couldn't get to the wood on the other side of the water.

"Oh bother!" Said Edmund, getting quite cranky.

It was decided, after they had eaten their sandwiches, that the four should go into the woods and explore. "If hermits and Knights-errant can live off of berries and things, I'm sure we can as well." Edmund had pointed out.

Susan was against the idea, but Peter intervened. "Come on. Ed is right. We must try to do something, and it'll be better then going out into the sun again." So they all got up and began to follow the stream. It was a great deal harder then they had expected, and they were beginning to get tried when they noticed a delicious smell.

"I say," said Lucy. "I do believe that's an apple tree." It was. They made their way through brambles and up a steep slope and found themselves standing round an old tree that was heavy with golden apples as firm and juicy as you could wish to see.

"This isn't the only tree," said Edmund with his mouth full of apple. "Look here...and there!"

"Why, there are dozens of them," Susan spied, throwing away the core from her first apple, and picking her second. "This must have been an orchard. Long, long ago, before the wood grew up and went wild."

"Then this was once an inhabited island," Peter pointed out.

"And what's that," asked Lucy, pointed ahead. "By Jove, it's a wall. An old stone wall." Peter told her.

"This wasn't a garden," said Susan. "It was a castle, and this must have been a courtyard."

"I see what you mean," said Peter. "Yes, that is the remains of a tower. And there is what used to be a flight of stairs going up to the top of the walls. And look at those other steps, the broad, shallow ones, going up to that doorway. It must have been the door into the great hall."

"Ages ago, by the looks of it," said Edmund. "Yes, ages ao. I wish we could find out who the people were that lived in this castle, and how long ago."

"It give me a queer feeling," said Lucy after a moment. "Does it, Lu?" Peter turned and looked hard at her. "Because it gives me the same feeling. I wonder where we are, and what it all means?"

While they were talking, they had walked through the door and into what had once been the hall and Peter began to get excited.

"Don't you see? That there was where the High table was, where the King and his great Lords sat."

"Just like in out castle of Cair Paravel," finished Suasn, in a singsong voice."How it all comes back!" Said Lucy. "We could pretend we were in Cair Paravel now, and that this was our feasting hall."

"But unfortunatly, without the feast," said Edmund. "It's getting late, you know. Look how long the shadows are. And have you notice that it isn't so hot?"

"We shall need a campfire if we're going to be staying here for the night," Peter told them. "I've got matches. Let's see if we can collect some dry wood." Everyone saw the sense in this, and for the next half-hour they were busy gathering sticks and twigs. After they had gathered a fairly large pile of firewood, they sat down for another meal of raw apples.

Susan went for another drink of water, and when she returned, she had something in her hand. "Look," she said in a rather choked voice. "Look what I found by the well." She gave it to Peter and sat down. The other thought that she might burst right into tears. Lucy and Edmund crowded around Peter and looked what he had been given.

"Well, I'm jiggered," came the queer sounding voice of their brother. It turned out to be a ordinary sized chest piece, but it was quite heavy because it was made out of pure gold.

"Why, it's exactly like one of the golden chessmen we used to play with, when we were Kings and Queens," exclaimed Lucy. Susan blinked back her tears. Peter put his arm around her.

"Cheer up, Su."

"I just can't help it," she cried. "This is bringing back such lovely memories. Playing chess with the fauns, and the mer-people singing in the sea, and my beautiful horse, and...and..."

"Now," said Peter in quite a different voice. "It's about time we started to use our brains."

"About what?" Edmund asked. "Have none of you guessed where we are?"

The others looked at Peter as he stood up. "Fire ahead, Peter. We're all listening," Edmund told him.

"We are in the ruins of Cair Paravel itself."

"But I say," replied Edmund. "How do you make that out? This place has been ruined for ages. Look at the wild trees. Look at the very stones. Anyone can see that this place hasn't been lived in for hundreds of years."

"I know. That's the difficulty. But leave that out for the moment. I want to take the points one by one. First point: this hall is exactly the same shape and size as the hall at Cair Paravel. Just picture a roof, and coloured pavement."

No one said anything.

"Second point:" continued Peter. "The castle well is in the same spot that our well was, a little to the south of the Great Hall, and it is the same shape and size."

Again, nobody said anything.

"Third point: Susan just found one of our old chessmen. Fourth point: Don't you remember...it was the very day that the ambassadors can from Calormen...planting the orchard outside the North gate of Cair? The wood people came and put good spells on it. Do you remember the cheif mole saying how glad we would be oneday for this orchard? And by Jove, he was right."

"I do! I do!" said Lucy, and she clapped her hands.

"But look here," said Edmund. "This must be all rot. For one thing, Cair Paravel wasn't on an island."

"Yes, I've been wondering about that. But it was on a peninsula, Jolly nearly an island. Couldn't have someone made it an island since our time? Someone has dug a channel."

"Since our time?" Echoed Edmund. "What do you mean, 'since our time'? We only left Narnia a year ago. It's all impossible."

"There is one thing," said Lucy. "We ought to be sitting with out backs against a door, the door that led to our treasure chamber." Peter looked dismayed. "No, I suppose there isn't a door, is there?"

"We can soon find that out," said Edmund, picking up a stick. He began tapping against the wall, and came upone a great hallow, wooden sound. "Great Scott!" He cried. "We must clear this ivy away," Peter told them.

"Oh, let's leave it alone," Susan begged them. "We can try in the morning. I don't want to spend the night here with a great hole at my back."

But the boys were too busy to take Susan's advice. They worked at the ivy with Peter's pocket-knife until it broke; after that they used Edmund's. At last they had cleared away all the ivy and were standing in front of a door.

"Locked of course," said Peter.

"But the wood's all rotten," Edmund noticed. "We can pull it to bits in no time, and it'll make extra fire-wood. Come on."

It took them longer than expected and when they were finished, the sky above them was dark. Edmund got out his new torch and flicked it on. They walked down the steps, counting as they went.

"Sixteen," said Lucy. "There were sixteen at Cair Paravel. Oh, we really are back!"

They entered a dark room, and Edmund flashed his torch around. In front of them were tables with heaps upon heaps of treasure, gleaming in the light. Necklaces and rings, golden bowls and dishes, tusks of ivory, brooches and coronets and crowns, and piles of unset jewels.

Emeralds and rubies, sapphires, diamonds and amethysts lay as if they were worthless piles of potatoes. There was armour and chainmail, and many different weapons. They had a great time losing themselves in their memories, until Edmund spoke up.

"Listen here, hadn't we better not waste the battery? Let's just take what we need and go back to the fire?"

"We must take our gifts," Peter agreed. Edmund grew quite, for they all knew that he had no gifts. That was his own fault, though, and they had all moved passed it. Susan held her bow and arrows, and Lucy had strung the the cordial around her neck. Peter gripped his sword and sheild.

"It is my sword Rhindon, in which I used to slay the wolf." There was a new tone in his voice, and the others felt as if he were the High King once again. Then after a pause, they remembered that they must save the battery. As they exited the stairwell, Peter cleared his throat.

"Ed, come here. I've just realized something." Edmund came around to where his brother was standing, while Susan and Lucy sat back down beside the fire.

"Seeing as we've found ourselves back in Narnia, do you think...well, do you think it's possible that...Elizabeth has, as well?"

Edmund sighed. He was wondering when Peter would bring up his wife.

"It is possible. I mean, if we were called back, why wouldn't she be. After all, she was in Narnia before us." The brothers were about to sit down next to the girls, when they heard a ear-piercing scream.

"What's that horrid sound?" asked Lucy?

Both Peter and Edmund drew their swords and moved forword.

"I don't know. Susan, Lucy, stay here. If anything should come out of the wood, well...it would be safe in the treasure chamber." The girls nodded and watched as their brothers ran into the dark forest.

Edmund held his torch in one hand, and his sword in the other. He and Peter had gone separate directions, and he had been on his own for quite awhile now. He still hadn't found any sign of where the scream came from.

'I wonder if Peter has had better luck?' In one quick moment, though, Edmund saw the bushes in front of him start to shake. He held up his sword and shined his light through the trees.

"Who's there?" In an instant, Edmund came face to face with the person who screamed for dear life. Her pale face was smudged with dirt, and there were tears running down her face.

"Oh my...Elizabeth? Is that you?" The girl seemed to calm down as her eyes registered the person in front of her.

"Edmund?" At once, Edmund dropped his sword and his torch when his former sister-in-law threw herself into his arms. He held Elizabeth in a tight hug and laughed.

"When did you get here? How? Was that you we all heard?" Releasing Edmund, Elizabeth picked up the flashlight. "Yes, that was me. Am I where I think I am? Are we back in Narnia?" Edmund nodded his head and watched her grin.

"I don't know how I got here. I'm guessing the same way I did the first time. I've been wondering around for about half an hour." She suddenly gasped.

"Ed, you mean the other three are here too? Peter's here?" Edmund smiled at her.

"Yes, he is. He was hoping you'd be here, as well. Elizabeth, why were you screaming?"

Elizabeth bit her lip.

Should she tell him?

"Because I was going to die." Edmund shook his head. "But you're here now. I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Whatever brought me here, Aslan, or something else...well, I was brought here right before a truck was going to hit my friend Aimee's car. She ran a red light, and I could see this huge truck coming right at us. I started to scream, but it looks like I wasn't in the car crash after all."

Edmund was shocked.

"But that means...if we get sent back..."

"Yes, I know. Let's not talk about that. Will you take me to the others?" Edmund nodded. "Of course."

They walked back to the fire in silence, neither of them feeling the need to speak. "Edmund," he heard his sisters calling him. "Is that you?" He walked out of the bushed with Elizabeth behind him.

"Yes, it's me. And look who I found." Lucy and Susan let out cries and came running forward to Elizabeth. There were many tears of joy as the girls were reunited with their sister.

They asked her all the questions that Edmund did, but this time, she omitted why she had screamed. Edmund sat back and watched as the girls crowded around Elizabeth, and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, what did you find?" Peter came to stand beside his brother, and then he caught sight of Elizabeth. Peter froze as she turned and saw him standing there, right in front of her.

Their eyes locked onto each other, and everything else seemed to melt away.

"Lizzie? Is that really you?"

Elizabeth had waited for this moment for a whole year, but now that she was sctually standing in front of Peter, she didn't know what to do. She felt tears come to her eyes and Peter ran to her. In less then a minute, he was holding her in his arms with Elizabeth crying on his shoulder.

"I thought...I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd lost you forever," she whispered. Peter smiled down at her. "You could never lose me," he told her.

It only made her cry harder, for that is what she told Peter when she had her accident with the horse long ago. Looking down at her neck, Peter saw that Elizabeth was still wearing her scallop necklace, along with her silver wedding ring. "You still have those?" She smiled.

"I've hardly ever taken them off."

They stayed wrapped in each others arms with Peter's siblings watching them with smiles on their faces. "Hadn't we better get some sleep?" Susan piped up. The others agreed, and they lay beside the fire, with Peter's arms holding Elizabeth close.

When they woke up the next morning, all five of them found it very difficult to get up.

"It's so very peacful here," Lucy told them all, with her eyes still closed. "The only bad thing is we only have the apples for breakfast."

Eventually they all got up, drank from the well and had some apples. They wandered down to the stream and came upon a small rowboat some distance away.

As it came closer, they saw that there were two men in the boat, along with a red-bearded Dwarf. The men, soldiers by the look of them, were preparing to dump the Dwarf into the river, when Susan stepped forward with her bow. She let an arrow fly, and it struck the soldier in the helmet.

Seeing that his companion was in the water, the other man jumped from the boat and dissapeared into the woods of the mainland. "Quick, grab the boat before she drifts." Cried Peter.

They all rushed into the water asnd pulled the boat ashore. When they got the Dwarf out, they cut his bonds and watched him rub his wrists.

"Well, whatever they say, you don't seem like ghosts," he said to the small group. "But ghosts or no, you saved my life, and I'm most obliged to you."

"But why should we be ghosts?" Asked Lucy.

"I've been told all my life that there are ghosts in this forest." The Dwarf told them.

"Well, I say, we're not ghosts." Susan said.

"That's all well and good, but in the meantime, I was wondering if you were going to ask me to breakfast." The Dwarf smiled cheerfully.

"We've only got apples," Susan told him.

"That's better then nothing. But it's not so good as fresh fish. I saw some fishing tackle in that boat."

The five children went out into the boat, and when they came back, they had six medium sized trout. After breakfast, they settled down next to the castle. "Now," Peter said. "You tell us your story, then we shall tell you ours." The Dwarf nodded.

"I s'pose that would be alright." They learned that the Dwarf's name was Trumpkin, and that he was a messenger of King Caspian."

"Whos' that?" The five of them asked.

"King Caspian, of the old Narnians. Although he should be king of the whole country."

He then proceded to tell the five of them the whole story of Prince Caspian.

"So that's how we all came back here, it was your horn, Susan." Elizabeth said. She had just finished braiding her hair. It might have been a rude thing to do, but Trumpkin didn't seem to notice.

"Meanwhile," he said. "I'd better get back to Caspian, and tell him that no help has come."

"No help? But the horn has worked. We have come." Susan told Trumpkin. His face took on a look of confusion.

"Um...yes...um...well, I see that, but..."

"Don't you know who we are?" Edmund asked the Dwarf. "I s'pose you're the four children from the old stories, and I'm very glad to meet you, but...well, no offense..." He trailed off.

"Do get on and say whatever it is you were going to say." Edmund said, rather cross.

'Wait a minute, four? What about me?' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Well, no offense, but Caspian and the rest were expecting great warriors. As it is, we're very fond of children, but at the moment we're in the middle of a war, you see."

"You mean you think we're no good?" Lucy accused him, and she was getting red in the face. "Now, don't be offended," interrupted Trumpkin.

"I suppose you don't believe we won the Battle of Beruna?" Edmund jumped up.

"Well, you can say what you like about me, because I know..."

"There's no good losing our tempers," Peter interjected. "Let's fit him with armour, and then have a talk after that."

They found Trumpkin a mail shirt, a sword and sheild, a helmet and a bow, all of dwarfish size. Armour was also found for the five others.

"Trumpkin," Elizabeth asked very suddenly. "Why did you only mention 'four' from the old stories?"

Trumpkin looked up at the girl. "Why, who are you, lass?" She was astounded, to say the least. How could he not know who she was, as he did the others.

"She is Elizabeth," Peter told the Dwarf. "She is the High Queen."

Trumpkin had the good sense to look embarrased.

"Beg your pardon, lass. I never expected you to show up at all."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth's voice was low, so the others couldn't hear her. "Well, according to the old stories, the High Queen took her own life the day the others vanished."

She gasped.

"I did not! I was with them!" Trumpkin held up his hands. "Calm down lass, I'm just telling you how the stories go." Elizabeth huffed and walked passed Edmund, who challenged Trumpkin to a fencing match. Peter, Susan, and Lucy watched with excitment in their eyes.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, sat sulking. 'I can't believe it. Who would start such a ridiculous story? I'll bet it was that Lady Samara. She always hated me.'

Peter noticed that she wasn't paying attention, so he reached over and gave her braid a gentle tug. Turning to face Peter, Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you still upset about what Trumpkin told you?" She nodded. "Of course I am. Wouldn't you be? I've been slandered!" Peter just laughed at her. Edmund had bested Trumpkin at the swordplay, and Susan was challenged him to an archery contest. She won of course, although she didn't feel half as good as Edmund did.

"Giants and junipers!" Trumpkin called out, when Lucy cured his small wound. "Well, I've made as big a fool of myselfas ever a Dwarf did. No offense, I hope? My humble duty to your Majesties all."

"And now," said Peter, "if you've really decided to believe us, it's quite clear that we must join Caspian at once."

"The sooner, the better,' said Trumpkin. After they gather up as many apples as they could, everyone had a good drink from the well and got into the boat. Edmund and Peter both took an oar, so it was quite a lovely time for the girls, sitting in the front, reminising about the old times.

"Do you remember our great ship, the Splendor Hyaline?" Asked Susan. "With the swan's head, and the carved wings, and the silken sails?" Lucy nodded. "And do you remember our voyage? To Terebinthia, and Galma? The Seven Isles, and the Lone Islands?"

Elizabeth blushed when Lucy mentioned Galma, and she glanced at Peter. Peter, who was listening to the conversation, snuck in a look at Elizabeth, both of them remembering their honeymoon on Galma.

The two sisters sat reminising, while Elizabeth sat close to Peter. "Phew, this is grueling work," he said. Lucy offered to row for awhile, but the oars were much to big for her.

"Here," Elizabeth said, motioning for Peter to move over. "Let me." She rowed until they reached land, and by that time everyone was bitterly tired, and in low spirits. After a small supper of apples, they all went to sleep at once.

That is, except for Lucy and Elizabeth.

She heard Lucy get up and walk away, but Elizabeth thought she was just going to relieve herself. Making sure his arm was atill around her waist, she turned around and faced a sleeping Peter. She studied his face as it was hit by the moonlight.

Just being able to see him again made her chest tighten with happiness. When Elizabeth was sent back to her world, she never thought that she would see him again, and to be back with him now was unbelievable. She had never stopped loving Peter. She hoped that he knew that. She smiled as Peter mumbled something in his sleep, and she drew herself closer to him, slowly falling asleep.

It was a cheerless day when the group awoke the next morning, as Peter pulled out apples for breakfast. "Heigh-Ho," said Trumpkin. "I must say you ancient Kings and Queens certainly don't overfeed your courtiers."

The six ate in silence, until Trumpkin stood up. He threw away his apple cores and surveyed the area. "I suppose your Majesties know the way alright?' He asked. "I don't," said Susan from the ground. "I've never seen these woods in my life." After a bit of decisive conversation, they were on their way. They had plodded on for about an hour, when Trumpkin stopped them.

"There's something following us." They continued walking, with Susan and Trumpkin walking with bows drawn. Just as they were passing through a thicket, they heard a snarling bear beside them. In a flash, Trumpkin let his arrow go, and the bear fell over, dead.

Susan led Lucy and Elizabeth away from the bear, as the boys and the Dwarf took to skinning it. When that messy buisness was finished, they were on their way again, all of them with raw meat in their pockets.

"I suppose we are going the right way," Edmund said, after they had come upon a stream. Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin had all washed their hands the moment they had seen it.

"I can't see how we can go wrong, as long as we don't bear to much from the left," said Peter. And so they were off again, with no sound except the jingle of their chain shirts. As they walked, Elizabeth noticed Trumpkin throwing Peter anxious looks, but he never said anything.

Very soon, their mail shirts began to feel very hot, and they grew heavier with every step.

"What on earth?" Peter said, quite suddenly. Without seeing it, they had come almost to the edge of a cliff, from which they looked down into a gorge with a river at the bottom. On the far side, the clifss rose much higher, and no one but Edmund was a rock climber.

"I'm sorry," said Peter. "It's my fault for coming this way. We're lost. I've never seen this place before." Elizabeth reached out her hand and gave Peter's shoulder a small squeeze. "It's alright, Peter. No one blames you." He turned and gave her a grateful smile, as Trumpkin gave a low whistle.

"I knew all along we'de get lost in these woods," Susan piped up, crossing her arms.

"Susan," said Lucy. "Don't nag at Peter like that. He's doing all he can."

"And don't you snap at Susan like that, either," Edmund told her. "I think she's right. We are bloody lost."

"Edmund!" Elizabeth hissed. "Don't make him feel worse than he already does," she told him, speaking about Peter.

"Tubs and tortoiseshells!" Exclaimed Trumpkin. "If we've gotten lost coming in, what chance do we have of finding our way out again?"

"You think we should go on, even though we're lost?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure we are lost. What's to stop this river from being the Rush?"

"Because the Rush is not in a gorge," Peter said, fighting to keep his temper. "Your Majesty says is. But oughtn't you to say was?" The Dwarf smiled.

As he let the thoughts move through his mind, Peter grinned. "I never thought of that. Trumpkin, you're a brick. Come on then, down this side of the gorge." "Look! Look, look!" Cried Lucy suddenly.

"What is it?" Everyone asked. "The Lion," said Lucy. "Aslan himself. Didn't you see?" Her face had changed completely ans her eyes shone.

"Do you really mean..." began Peter.

"Where do you think you saw him?" Susan asked. "Don't talk like a grown up," Lucy snapped. "I don't think I saw him, I know I saw him."

"Where, Lu?"

"Right up there, between those mountians. He wanted us to go where he was...up there." The group was puzzled. "How do you know that's what he wanted," asked Edmund.

"I just know," Lucy told them all, stamping her foot. "Let's put it to a vote," Peter said finally. "Up or down, Trumpkin?"

"Down," said the Dwarf. "What do you say, Susan?"

"Don't be angry, Lucy, but I say down. I'm dead tired. I want to get out of this wretched wood." Lucy sighed. "Edmund," Peter said. Edmund shrugged.

"Well, there's just this. When we first discovered Narnia, it was Lucy who found it first, and none of us believed her. She was right the whole time, though. Why shouldn't she be right this time? I vote up." Peter just nodded.

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth sighed. She did want to get out into the open, and going down would be easier.

But Lucy had a stronger connection with Aslan then the rest, and she said she saw him, Elizabeth had to believe her. "Up," was all she said. "It's your turn, Peter," Susan told him. "And I do hope you..."

"Oh, shut up, and let a chap think," Peter told his sister crossly. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I say down." That was that, the vote was over, but now they were deadlocked.

"I think the High King should be the one to decide." Trumpkin said.

"Down," Peter said after a long pause.

Going down the edge of the gorge was not as easy as it looked. When they finally got around a newly grown wood, they worried if they would ever get back to the river. Then, all of the sudden, there was a whizz, and a sound like a woodpecker.

Then Trumpkin yelled, "Down, down!" He pushed Lucy to the ground, and Peterwas shockingly aware of an arrow protruding from a tree just above his head. As he pulled Susan down, another whizzing sound come over his shoulder, and and arrow struck the ground at his side. Edmund pulled Elizabeth to the ground, and they could hear Trumpkin panting.

"Quick, quick, down. Crawl."

They turned and crawled along uphill, arrows buzzing all around them. One struck Susan's helmet with a sharp ping. They crawled even quicker, and it was hard work. All uphill, back over ground they had already covered. They finally slumped down on wet moss, amazed at how high they had already gotten. They listened intently, and heard no sound of pursuit.

"So that's all right," Trumpkin said. "They're not searching the woods, only sentries. Although, if we'd have gone my way, we would have run into a new outpost."

"I suppose we'll have to go right up the gorge now," Lucy said. "Lu, you're a hero," Peter told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"That's the closest thing to an 'I told you so' you've said all day." It was then decided that once they got back into the woods, Trumpkin was going to light a fire and cook them supper. It was a lovely supper of apples, with bear meat wrapped around it.

After supper, there was no washing up, only laying back and chatting. Everyone felt much more hopeful now about finding Caspian and defeating Miraz. They all settled down to sleep, all except Elizabeth. Having to go to the bathroom, she got up from the ground and walked into the forest.

Humming to herself on the way back, she didn't hear Peter come up behind her. Grabbing her by the arm, he gave a smile when she gasped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." She scolded him. Peter just smiled and held onto her hand.

"Where did you get off to? I woke up and you weren't there." She let Peter lead her back to the campsite, and they lay down on the ground careful not to wake anyone up. Elizabeth shivered and cuddled up to Peter's chest. Feeling her eyes close, she was happy to get a few hours sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep for, when she and Peter were roughly woken up by a smiling Lucy.

"Peter, Elizabeth!" She whispered into their ears. "Wake up. Aslan is here, and he says we must fiollow him."

Elizabeth thought she was dreaming, and fell back asleep.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like," Peter mumbled. Lucy was encouraged, until he rolled back over and fell back asleep. Lucy went to Susan, and then Edmund.

Edmund seemed like he didn't believe her, but he got up anyways, and helped wake the others. When the whole party was awake, Lucy told her story for the fourth time.

"I don't see anything, Lucy," said Peter. "Can you, Susan?"

"Of course I can't," she snapped. "Because there isn't anything to see. Lucy's been dreaming. Now lie back down and get back to sleep."

"I hope that you will all come with me, because if you don't...I'll have to go on alone."

"Don't talk nonsense, Lucy. Peter, you can't let her go by herself."

"I'll go with her if she must go," Edmund piped up. "She's been right before."

"I know she has. She may have been right this morning. Still, at this hour of the night? And why would Aslan be invisalbe to us? He never has been before. It's not like him."

"We must go now," Lucy insisted. "He's beating his paw on the ground for us to hurry." "Come one then," growled Elizabeth, who was annoyed at missing a night of sleep. "We've got to go."

"On the march, then," sighed Peter, picking up his sheild. The group started to march, with Lucy in the lead. They only had her directions to go on, because Aslan was still not visable to the rest of them.

That is, until Edmund caught up with Lucy, saying that he could see Aslan's shadow. He led them down the gorge, and up a hill, and Lucy knew at once it was the hill of the Stone Table.

Elizabeth gasped and grabbed Peter's hand. She looked up into Peter's eyes and smiled.

"I see him now." So did Susan. She watched as Susan walked up to Lucy an apologize. Trumpkin was saying something Elizabeth couldn't hear, but the four siblings yelled, "Hush."

Aslan stood before them, looking so majestic. The boys stepped forward, and kneeled. "Oh, Aslan," said Peter. "I'm so glad. And I'm so sorry. I've been leading them the wrong way since we started."

"My dear son," sadi Aslan. Then he turned toward Edmund. "Well done," were his words. He called on Susan, and breathed on her, to rid her of her fears. His eyes met Elizabeth, and she walked to where Peter was. Kneeling, Aslan's paw went to her shoulder.

But he said nothing.

He just called on Trumpkin, the dwarf who didn't believe in lions. "Come here, Son of Earth." Trumpkin tottered toward Aslan, and the lion pounced, shaking the dwarf like he was a rag doll. Then Aslan's paws caught him, and he was put back on the ground.

"Shall we be friends?"

"Yes," panted Trumpkin, when he had gotten his breath back.

"Now," said Aslan. "The moon is setting. There is no time to lose. You three," he pointed to the boys and Trumpkin.

"Hasten into the Mound and deal with what you will find." The three prepared to go, when they heard Elizabeth clear her throat. "If you don't mind, Aslan, I'm going with them."

No one said anything. Lucy and Susan stood there with their mouths open. In all the years they had known Aslan, no one had ever spoken back to him in such a way.

But Elizabeth said it with her head high, as if she wouldn't take no for an answer. Aslan just nodded his consent, and the four left the hill. They arrived at a dark little stone archway which led into the inside of the Mound, and two badger guards lept up and snarled.

"Who goes there?" They asked. "Trumpkin," said the dwarf. "Bringing the Kings and Queen of Old Narnia."

"At last," said the badgers. "At last."

They gave a torch to Peter and another to Trumpkin. Trumpkin was in the lead, with Edmund next, and Peter and Elizabeth in the rear.

"What made you speak up to Aslan like that, Lizzie?" Peter whispered. Elizabeth was glad for the darkness, so Peter couldn't see her blush.

"I just didn't want to be separated from you again," she whispered back. Peter stopped suddenly and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

They stood staring at each other, before they heard Edmund's voice. "Hurry it up, you two!" Clearing his throat, Peter ran to catch up, pulling Elizabeth with him. They had caught up with Edmund and Trumpkin, just as they came upon the door of the central chamber.

Someone inside had been talking so loudly that their approach had not been heard. "Don't like the sound of that," said Trumpkin. "Let's listen for a moment." All four stood perfectly still on the outside of the door. As it turned out, inside the room was Prince Caspian himself, a badger named Trufflehunter, a half-dwarf named Cornelius.

There was also Nikabrik, a hag and a werwolf. The four heard a noiose, the clash of metal, and they rushed in.

The fight was over in a matter of minutes, and the introductions began. Peter stepped forward, after deciding what to do with the dead.

"And I suppose you're Prince Caspian?"

"Yes," said the boy. "But I have no idea who you are."

"It's the High King, King Peter," Trumpkin told him. "And the King Edmund, and the High Queen Elizabeth." The young boy looked very relieved.

"Your Majesties are very welcome."

"I haven't come to take your place, you know. But to put you in it." They all sat down to a breakfast sometime after that, and when they were done, Peter took comand.

"Now, Aslan and the girls are somewhere close," he told them all. "In the meantime, he would like us to do what we can on our own. You say, Caspian, that we are not strong enough to meet him in open battle?"

"I'm afraid not, High King."

Peter scowled for a moment. "Very well. I'll send him a challenge to single combat." No one had thought of that yet.

"Please," said the young Caspian. "Could it not be me? I want to avenge my father." For it was the usurper, Miraz, who had the true King murdered.

"You're wounded," Peter pointed out. "And besides, wouldn't he just laugh at a challenge from you? We have seen you as a king and a warrior, but he thinks of you as a kid."

"But Sire," said Trufflehunter the badger. "Will he accept a challenge from you? He knows he has the stronger army."

Elizabeth sighed when she heard that. Miraz did have the bigger army. Why bother taking a challenge from a sixteen year old?

"Very likely he won't," said Peter, as if reading Elizabeth's mind. "But there's always the chance. Even if he doesn't, we'll spend part of the day sending heralds to and fro. By that time, Aslan might have done something.

At least I can inspect the army and strengthen the position. I will send the challenge. In fact, I'll write it at once. Do you have a pen and ink, Doctor Cornelius?"

"A scholar is never without them, Majesty," said Cornelius. "Very well. I will dictate."

While the doctor was rolling out his parchment, Peter cast a glance at Elizabeth. She was slightly pale, and she was biting her lip. She was nervous. She watched as her one time husband sat in a chair with his eyes half close, trying to recall the language in which he had written long ago.

"Right," he said at last. "Are you ready?"

Peter began, and Edmund caught Elizabeth's eye. He was the High King again.

"Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the most noble Order of the Lion, to Miraz, son of Caspian the Eighth, sometime Lord Protector of Narnia and now styling himself King, Greeting."

He paused.

"Comma, Greeting." Muttered Cornelius. "Yes Sire."

"To prevent the effusion of blood, and for the avoiding all other inconveniences likely to grow from the wars now leived in our realm of Narnia, it is our pleasure to adventure our royal person on behalf of our trusty and well-beloved Caspian in clean wager of battle to prove upon your Lordship's body that the said Caspian is lawful King under us in Narnia both by our gift and by the laws of the Telmarines, and your Lordship twice guilty of treachery both withholding in the dominion of Narnia from the said Caspin and in the most abhominable bloody, and unnatural murder of your kindly lord brother King Caspian the Ninth of that name. Wherefore we most heatily provoke, challenge, and defy your Lordship to the said combat and monomachy, and have sent these letters by the hand of our well beloved and royal brother Edmund, sometime King under us in Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the noble Order of the Table, to whom we have given full power of determining with your Lordship all conditions of the said battle. Given at our lodging in Aslan's How this XII day of the month Greenroof in the first year of Caspian the tenth of Narnia. That ought to do," said Peter, drawing a deep breath.

"And now we must send two others with King Edmund. I think the giant ought to be one."

"He's not very clever, you know," said Caspian. "Of course not. But any giant looks impressive, if only he'll keep quiet. Who'll be the second?"

"Why not the High Queen," suggested Caspian. "From all the old stories I've ever heard, she was a warrioress to be feared."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Thank-you, your Highness, but I don't think that would be wise. From all I've heard from Trumpkin, he would just laugh if he saw me, as well."

"Aye," Trumpkin spoke up. "To him, a female's still a female, even if she wields a sword."

"Send Glenstorm, Sire," said Trufflehunter. "No one has ever laughed at a Centaur."

An hour later, Edmund left to delive the letter, and Peter and Elizabeth were left alone. Sitting in the central chamber, Peter's fingers grazed over Elizabeth's hand.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Elizabeth bit her lip again.

"Peter, are you sure...you should be doing this?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Do you not think I can do it?"

Elizabeth grabbed onto his hand and moved closer with her chair. "It's not that. It's just...he's older...stronger. You haven't wielded a sword in battle for so long...and..."

She broke down, and Peter saw a tear run down her cheek, before she stiffened and wiped it away.

"I'll be worried for you." Peter kissed her on the cheek and grinned. "Don't worry, Lizzie. Everything will be okay." Hearing this, Elizabeth sniffed and stood up. She knew that everything wouldn't be ok, even if Peter won the battle, and everything good was restored in Narnia.

Every so often, her mind would wander back to the night she was sent back here. The car accident.

But she couldn't bother Peter with this now, could she?

No.

She just pulled him into a tight hug when he rose, and smiled when she felt him kiss her forehead. Smiling up at him, Elizabeth lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. When they heard a throat clear behind them, Peter and Elizabeth jumped apart, both of them blushing.

It was Trumpkin, who was looking very akward.

"Excuse me, your Majesties, but we need to mark out the place of combat." Peter nodded hastily, and followed the dwarf outside. Sighing, Elizabeth followed them out.

The next day, at a little before two o'clock, Trumpkin and the badger sat with the rest of the creatures at the wood's edge, looking across at the gleaming line of Miraz's army.

In the middle of all the people, stood a ring for Peter and Miraz to hold their battle. Peter had just shaken hands with Edmund, Caspian and Cornelius, and was now walking down into the ring.

Elizabeth sat next to Edmund, biting her nails down to the quick. "I wish Aslan had turned up before this," she said to Edmund. He just smiled reassuringly and placed an arm around her shoulder.

No one said anything now, for Peter and Miraz had entered the ring from opposite ends, both in chain mail and helmets. They advanced until they were close together, and they bowed and appeared to be speaking.

The next moment, two swords flashed in the sunlight.

"Well done, Peter, well done," cried Edmund, as he saw Miraz step back a pace and a half. "Follow it up quick!" And Peter did, and for a few seconds it looked like he might win.

But then Miraz pulled himself together and began to make real use of his height and weight. "Miraz! Miraz!" Came the cries of the Telmarines. Edmund and Elizabeth grew white with anxiety.

"Peter is taking some dreadful knocks," said Edmund. Elizabeth took a sharp breath. "Ed, don't say that."

"I'm afriad Miraz kmows his work," said Cornelius, not hearing what Elizabeth just said. Suddenly, there was a deafening sound coming from the Old Narnians.

"What was it? What was it?" asked Caspian.

"The High King has pricked him in the arm," said Elizabeth, tensly. "First blood."

"It's looking ugly again, though," said Edmund. "Peter's not using his sheid properly. He must have hurt his left arm."

And it was true.

Everyone could see that Peter's sheild hung limp. The shouting from the Telmarines doubled.

"You two have seen more battle than I. Is there any chance?" Asked Cornelius. "Precious little," answered Edmund honestly.

"I suppose he might just do it. With luck." Suddenly, all the shouting from both sides died down. Elizabeth was puzzled for a moment.

Then Edmund said, "Oh, I see. They've agreed to a bit of a rest." They ran to the side of the ring, along with Cornelius. Peter came outside to meet them, his face red and sweaty. His chest was heaving.

"Is your left arm wounded?" Edmund asked. "Not exactly a wound," Peter told them. "I got the full weight of his shoulder on my sheild. Like a load of bricks. And the rim of my shield drove into my wrist. I don't think it's broken, just sprained. I was hoping you could tie it up, doctor. Tight enough, and I think I can manage."

While they were doing this, Edmund and Elizabeth asked, "What do you think of him, Peter?"

"Tough," he told them. "Very tough. I have a chance if I can keep him on the top of the hill, until his weight and short wind come against him. In this hot sun, too. To tell the truth, I haven't much chance otherwise."

The Telmarines had begun their jeering once again, as Miraz stepped back into the ring. Peter looked at Miraz, then turned back to Edmund and Elizabeth.

"Ed, give my love to everyone at home, if he gets me. So long, old chap. Goodbye, doctor."

Peter took a breath and looked sadly at Elizabeth. Touching her cheek, he brought her in for a soft kiss, before quickly putting his helmet back on. He walked back into the ring, ignoring the insults of the Telmarines.

Neither Edmund nor Elizabeth could speak. They walked back to their own lines with sick feelings in their stomachs. Edmund looked at the girl he still considered a sister.

If anyone knew how he was feeling, it was Elizabeth.

Peter was now able to make better use of his shield, though, and he made good use of his feet. He was almost playing tag with Miraz now, keeping out of range, shifting his ground, making Miraz work.

"Coward!" Booed the Telmarines. "Oh, I do hope he won't listen to them," said Caspian.

"Not he," Edmund told him. "You don't know Peter. He...Oh!"

For at that moment, Miraz got a blow in at last, on Peter's helmet. A hard one at that, because Peter staggered, slipped side ways, and fell to one knee. Miraz took advantage of this, and kicked Peter in the head with his metal boot. Falling on one side, he rolled onto his back, not moving.

Edmund bit down on his lip until the blood came, and Elizabeth couldn't breath. "Get up, Peter! Get up!" She screamed at him, but he couldn't hear her. Peter lay on the ground, his senses gone. The world around him had gone blurry, and he couldn't hear the sounds around him.

"PETER!" Elizabeth's nails dug into Edmund's arm as Miraz raised his sword over Peter's prone body. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. "Elizabeth! No!" Edmund called, grasping for his sister's arm, but she was too fast for him. She ran out into the ring, and threw herself over Peter.

The blinding sun that shining down on Peter's face was suddenly blocked out by something, and he heard a cry. Finally coming to his senses, he shook his head when he saw Elizabeth's face so close to his own.

"Lizzie?"

She grimaced, looking down at him. Peter looked above her, and saw Miraz withdrawing his sword with a sickening grin. Rolling Elizabeth over, he let out a breath. Blood was slowly seeping through her tunic, and Peter realised what had happened.

She had been stabbed by Miraz in an effort to save him.

"Lizzie?" He whispered, kneeling next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. Peter felt as he had been punched in the stomach.

Picking up his sword, he stood and clashed with Miraz. It was then that Miraz began to taunt him.

"Your lady died for nothing, it seems, because I'm still going to kill you, your Majesty," he sneered. Peter bit back a retort, and instead jabbed him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

His Lords, Glozelle and Sopespian, ran to him as if to help him up, but in fact, they killed him with their own daggers. Peter ran back to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie. Why did you do that?" She was still concious, but just barely. "Because...I love...you..." Peter's eyes filled with tears.

"Caspian!" He called. "Cornelius!" They came running over. "Take her away. Get her somewhere safe!" The nodded, and picked up Elizabeth and took her away. Peter hardly understood what was happeneing next. He saw two big men running towards him, along with another Telmarine.

"To arms, Narnia. Treachery!" He cried. Peter swung to face Sopespian, slashed his legs from under him, and with the back-cut of the same stroke, chopped off his head. Edmund was there at his side just as the Telmarine army came rushing at them.

But just as the two sides began to fight, the tough looking Telmarines stopped and turned white. They gazed not at the Narnian army, but behind them, then threw down their weapons and screamed.

"The Wood! The Wood! The end of the world!" They shrieked and ran away from the newly awaken trees, trying to get to the Beruna bridge, only to find it wasn't there anymore. Then came an ear piercing roar, as Aslan finally appeared. Peter's army cheered and at the sight of the Lion, many Telmarines fell flat on their faces.

Then Peter, leadign Caspian, forced his way through the crowd of animals. "This is Caspian, Sir," he said. Caspian knelt and kissed Aslan's paw. "Welcome Prince. Tell me, do you feel yourself sufficent to take up the Kingship of Narnia?" Aslan asked.

"I...I don't think I do, Sir," admitted Caspian. "I'm only a kid." Aslan nodded. "Then you are ready."

Aslan proclaimed Caspian King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and all that. But Peter rushed from Caspian, and found his sister Lucy.

"Lucy," he cried. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a tent on the edge of the field. ""Peter, what's going on?" He told her to take out her cordial, and brought her to Elizabeth, who was a breath away from death. As Cornelius had put it. Two drops were quickly put into her mouth, and Elizabeth opened her eyes.

Peter grabbed her but they shoulders and shook her. "What's the matter with you, Lizzie? Why did you do that? You almost died!"

Elizabeth's chin quivered. "Better me then you," she told him.

"If I'm going to die, then I would rather die here."

Peter was puzzled. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. He watched her shoulders slump.

"I...I was brought back here, just as I was about to be in a car accident." Elizabeth got right to her point.

"When I go back, I'm going to die anyways. I would rather die saving you from that bastard." Peter was in shock. His Lizzie was going to be killed?

"But...but there must be something you could do!" Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Aside from not going back, there's nothing I can do." She threw herself into Peter's arms. He could feel her tears on his shoulder.

"Either way...I'm never going to see you again," she sobbed. Peter stroked her hair, trying to stop her tears. "Shhh...Lizzie, it'll be alright." Although he couldn't see how it would be. He couldn't think of a thing to say, other than whispering, "I love you, Lizzie," into her ear.

The rest of the Old Narnias left the two alone for the night, and it was in the early morning that Peter had a bright idea. He found Aslan sitting at the edge of the Woods, and he took the opportunity to speak with him.

When Elizabeth came out of the tent, she greeted Susan and Lucy with warm embraces. "What's Peter doing?" She asked them, when she saw him. Susan and Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. He's been speaking with Aslan ever since we woke up."

Elizabeth walked with Edmund, Susan and Lucy to the Ford of Berunsat noon, waiting for the Telmarines to show up.

Those who wanted to stay in Narnia were free to do so, but for those who didn't, Aslan was giving them a new home. Aslan came a few minutes after noon, with Peter and Caspian at his sides.

A few minuted were needed to settle the Telmarines down, before Aslan began to speak.

"Men of Telmar. You who seek a new land, hear my words. I will send you all to your own country, which I know, and you do not."

"We don't remember Telmar. We don't know where it is. We don't know what it's like," grumbled the Telmarines.

"You came into Narnia out of Telmar," said Aslan. "But you came out of Telmar from another place. You do not belong to this world at all. You came hither, certain generationa ago, out of the same world to which High King Peter belongs."

At this, the Telmarines began to get scared. They thought Aslan meant to take them out of the world all together.

"Will you go back to the place from which your fathers first came? It is not a bad place. There are fish in the rivers, good soil and fresh water." There was silence for a moment, before a burly looking Telmarine stepped forward. "Well, I'll take the offer."

"It is well chosen," said Aslan. "And because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good. Come forth." The man, a little pale now, came forward. Aslan and his court drew aside, leaving the man free access to go through an empty doorway that Aslan had created.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

They saw the man pass through the door, and then vanish completly. "Ugh, what's happened to him? Do you mean to murder us? We won't go that way," The Telmarines cried.

"Come on," said Peter suddenly. "Our time's up."

"What do you mean," asked Edmund. "This way," said Susan. "Back into the trees. We have to change."

"Change what?" Asked Lucy. "Our clothes, of course. Nice fools we'd look on the platform of an English station in these," Susan pointed out.

"But our things are at Caspian's," Edmund said. "No, they're not. They're all here. It's all been arranged," Peter told them. "Was that what you were speaking with Aslan about?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Yes. And other things." Peter turned to Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, he said it was okay. You can come with us." Elizabeth was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Aslan will make it so that you can come back to England with us. If you want to, that is." His face was solemn. Elizabeth didn't have to think about it for long. "Of course I will!" She ran to Peter and jumped into his arms, laughing.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Peter nodded, while the rest of his siblings watched with smiles on their faces.

"But...you, me and Su...we can never come back to Narnia." "Never?" Cried Edmund in dismay. "Oh, you and Lucy are, at least from what he said. I'm pretty sure he means for you two to come back one day. But not us three. He say we're getting too old."

"Oh Peter. How can you bear it?" asked Lucy. "I think I can," said Peter, slowly. "It's all rather different from what I thought. You'll understand, when your turn comes. But quick, here are our things."

Even Elizabeth's clothes had been brought down, and the five of them changed. One or two of the nastier Telmarines jeered, but the other creatures all cheered and rose up in honour of Peter the High King, Elizabeth the High Queen, Queen Susan of the Horn, and King Edmund, and Queen Lucy.

There were tearful farwells with all of their new friends, and when they came to Aslan, it was the most wonderful and terrible thing.

And so, Peter took Elizabeth's hand, and she took Susan's, who took Edmund's, who held Lucy's. "What if this doen't work?" Asked Elizabeth fearfully.

Peter gave her hand a squeeze. "Have faith in Aslan." All the Narnians cheered as the five walked through the door, with the Telmarines close behind. In front of them was the gray, gravelly surface of the English platform.

They came out the door, and it was like they had never left. It was a little dreary for a moment after all they had been through, but also unexpectedly nice in it's own way.

"Well, we have had a time," Peter said. He looked over to where Elizabeth stood. She was looking everywhere, studying everything. "So this is what England is like? It's nice."

Peter smiled.

"What am I going to do now, though?" Elizabeth didn't have a clue what was going to happen with her life now. But there was one thing she knew. She was with Peter, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Blast," she heard Edmund say. "I've left my new torch in Narnia."

They all had a good laugh at that, and Peter took his Lizzie into his arms, ignoring the shocked looks from the older passengers.

"I love you, Lizzie." She looked down at her silver ring and smiled.

"I love you too, Peter."

The End!


	3. author's note, plz read

Author's note:

Alright, just to clear this up, because I'm not sure some people are getting it. Elizabeth, being the great-grandaughter of Polly Plummer, is not from the Pevensie's time, but from now. And, while I have come to the realisation that she is kind of one dimensional, well...it's only a two chapter story, so there's nothing I can do about that now :P But whatever...she's head over heels for Peter and would do anything for him, including give up her life for his...that's the angle I was going for in the second chapter. But thank you for all your reviews!


End file.
